Greaser Girl
by JackBoy15
Summary: Izzy Randle- Swan has lived the past two years without the dependence of her older brother and has learned to live without his presence, and when he comes back for her, will it go back to be the same or has being away changed them?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't really Charlie Swan's daughter, though life would be so much easier if I actually was, though he says I am like a daughter to him so it was easy for me to pretend that he was my father even if it was just for a little while as all I wanted was to go to school without the unnecessary drama that comes from my dysfunctional family.

I just wanted to spend some time with my uncle before going back home to an hot tempered older brother who I love more than anything who has a reputation for lashing out at those he comes face to face with and being an douchebag, but I love my brother the way is, even the douchebag and anger issues and would never change that about him, he wouldn't be Steve if he wasn't and though we still e-mail and text every day, I still miss having my brother with me.

I was missing too much school and social services started breathing down our necks, and I was forced to come live with Uncle Charlie, despite my brother's dismay of me being sent away from him when he has been taking care of me my whole life.

Steve had only agreed to it because we were practically starving as our father would use all of the food money to buy beer for himself, only to get drunk and and beat on us before passing out, but he was better that way.

My brother and I never liked our father who didn't even give a shit about his own two kids, who could be starving for all he cared and sometimes I wonder if he didn't feed us on purpose, wanting us to starve as he always gets pleasure to seeing us suffer, as he demands respect from us for just having the same blood, when all he does is drink and order us around like dogs.

I am not one that likes to be pushed around quietly, having inherited my brother's mouth from my brother who taught me to stand up for myself and not let anyone push me around, not even our own father, never letting our father know just how much he frightens me, even when I was mouthing off to him like Steve taught me to, and sometimes it was fun to just get a rise out of him, even if he did hit me.

I learned very early on to never give my father the satisfaction of thinking he got to me and mostly stayed out of his way, especially when he was drunk and didn't want him to know I was too scared to stay in the same house with him and would rather sleep at a friends house or at the vacant lot near our house, though my brother hates when I just disappear on him like that but can never tell him I was too scared to go home without him.

The Randle family has a long line of powerful witches and warlocks, though we weren't always the strongest or the most respected family, but we had one thing that most of them could not even consider having, immortality and protection.

I haven't exactly been using my magic since coming to live temporarily in Forks as the Cullen family wouldn't stop hovering over me since Edward staked his claim on me like I was his property and could barely use the damn toilet without permission or being supervised.

Though I know my brother is going to be pissed when he finds out that I was not only fooling around with cold ones that are more dangerous than the original night crawlers which he told me to stay clear of, but having not been practicing my magic, putting me behind in my magic classes.

I didn't exactly trust the Cullen family with my secret, despite them having told me their secret and have given them secret tests to see if they could earn my trust enough, but they always fail when they refuse to respect my wishes and decisions that I choose to make for myself and forcing their opinions and way on me when I didn't ask them to, claiming it was for my own good so I obviously could never trust them with my secret and would probably just try to change that about me.

They are more manipulative than anything, and would turn on you the first chance they get, only wanting me around as a pet that could be tossed aside after they get bored with it and wished I went back home to keep my distance when I first discovered they were cold ones and have no idea how I am going to keep this from my brother, having never lied to him before.

All they actually wanted me for is to be a nice quiet housewife for Edward which is not going to happen as I despise the idea of getting married after witnessing my parent's disastrous marriage, so I have no intention of being married anytime in the near future, especially to someone who treats me more like a scolded child than a partner and doesn't even want me as his equal, stating that women are never equal to men which royally pissed me off.

Though that didn't stop them from pushing a wedding on me and expecting me to just go along with it when I never even agreed to marry him, fuck, I never even agreed to date him and trying to mold me into becoming the perfect little housewife for Edward who has no say in their life and well- being and that isn't me.

Edward still has his ass in the 1900's where woman had no rights and husbands made all the decisions for them, but I was a Greaser from the wrong side of the tracks in Tulsa and I was raised wild and having a perfect gentleman who thinks reading Shakespeare for a date is a good time, bores me and puts me on edge as I never even agreed to go out with him in the first place.

He needs to get his head out of his ass because I don't stand still and am ready to bust open for having to put up with him as he expected me to just be quiet and stand behind him and let him make all the decisions for me, but you can't tame a Greaser and was ready to do something wild to disturb the peace to have Uncle Charlie arrest me for entertainment as I ready to go home.

I was not the shy quiet pushover Bella they knew, she doesn't even really exist, I just created shy Bella Swan because I promised my brother I would behave for Uncle Charlie or he would come up and tan my hide when it was obvious I intended to act out for being angry at him for sending me away.

Though I know now social services would have placed me if he didn't agree to send me away and I never break a promise, I was Izzy Randle, the fourteen year old sister of Steve Randle, having lied to the Cullen's about my age, another reason I won't get married, besides Steve wouldn't have allowed it even if I wanted to, who was finally coming for me and now had to explain everything to him, who I knew was going to lose it on me, but with Steve, anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't seem to get to sleep last night, knowing that Steve was coming to spend some extra time with me and my energy level is way up high with excitement and I just can't settle down and it is driving Uncle Charlie completely insane which is always fun but can't drive him too crazy or it won't be entertaining anymore.

I couldn't wait until I was away from Edward and his family who still insists we are dating, despite how many times I tell him we aren't together, hovering over me like I was a fragile piece of glass and next chance that I get, I was so telling his ass off, tired of his family and the way they treat me.

I know Steve isn't going to like how I was treated either, even if he knew I can stand up for myself and the only reason I haven't done so yet is because of the damn promise he forced me to make to not get into any trouble and to keep a low profile and act like a normal girl which has me completely on edge and Steve better get her soon or I was going to go crazy.

There were only a couple that I actually tolerated here in Forks, Angela Weber and Paul Lahote and Angela who was the nicest friend I have at Forks High School, who is nothing like my friend Angela Shephard back in Tulsa, Oklahoma who is more like a acquaintance than a friend.

Though she is only a year older than me, she has already had three abortions and one was before she was thirteen, but Angela Weber is a minister's daughter and has this good girl image going for her that suits her well, though I could never pull off the good girl act, Steve would see right through it and knows I can't stay out of the action.

Jacob Black sees me as this poor innocent girl that is in love with a vampire even though I never said I was in love with him, that lets him make all the decisions, he is no better than him, acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way and wants to tell me what to do as if I don't have a mind of my own as apparently, everything is too dangerous for me to do or I didn't need to know even if I was the one Victoria had been coming after because of Edward's obsession over me.

That is why I liked hanging around Paul which pissed Jacob off and tried to keep me away from him and saying he forbid from seeing him which only caused me laugh as he has no right to forbid me of anything and I don't take orders from a spoiled child, especially when I started smoking cigarettes with Paul, and claiming that he was a bad influence on me.

Though Paul had nothing to do with that, I have been smoking long before Paul, picking that habit from Steve and Jacob learned the hard way how I feel about someone ordering me around and making my decisions for me as he decided he didn't want a girl that smoked, causing me lash out and almost accidentally making me break my promise to my brother who would have been disappointed.

Paul had a good laugh that day when Jacob decided to force me to quit smoking against my own free will, believing I would just go along with it like the shy Bella Swan he knew would do and was mighty surprised when I pulled out my switch blade that I carry with me for protection, a habit I learned to pick up in Tulsa which can be a rough city and Greasers, even girl Greasers get jumped a lot by the Socs, the rich kids of Tulsa that jump us for kicks.

After my friend, Johnny Cade who died recently, got jumped once in our vacant lot, I never went anywhere without my switch blade that I swiped from the mercantile store, even after coming to live in Forks with my Uncle Charlie as I feel safer with it than without it, and had stabbed Jacob in the thigh for trying to control me, knowing that he would heal quickly, and never tried to force anything on me again.

Paul and I were the only ones that really found that amusing as I got a bunch of boring lectures about how it is wrong to stab someone even if they were annoying me which had been the excuse I had used for stabbing Jacob, causing Paul to crack up even more and it ended in me having to slap him to get him to calm down and shut the hell up.

I had no problem telling him that either as we were a lot closer than I was with anyone else and the only one I trusted with my witch secret or not really being a Swan, but he says he will take my secret to his grave, not even spilling accidentally to the guys in wolf form, and came to Tulsa with me last Christmas and met Steve.

My brother actually liked Paul and he doesn't like anyone, probably because they are both assholes and so much alike which is probably why I was so drawn to Paul, he reminded me of my brother and filled that gap when I couldn't have Steve and he had no problem helping me miss my brother less, seeing me as a little sister.

I could always just talk to Paul and didn't have to worry about having to pretend to be someone that I'm not or would get lectured, but Emmett is the only one in that house that has any sense of humor, preferring to just write poetry or compose music, talk about boring and they wonder why I don't like going over their house.

I was sick and tired of getting lectured by Edward or Alice because they believe I was doing something dangerous or unhealthy, talking down to me like I am a child, even though I technically am still a child at fourteen, as if I am not capable of making decisions for myself, making me feel stupid and insecure at times.

Steve is going to be pissed when he learns that not only did I keep that there were vampires in Forks while I was staying here with Uncle Charlie and that I was fooling around with them just to get information from them, but that I let them walk all over me and get treated like that.

There is nothing that annoys me more than someone trying to change me into something that I am not which is exactly what the Cullen family and even Jacob has been doing, not trying to accept me for who I was, like Paul did and why I could never fully trust them with my secret, as I never even told them that I had a brother.

Though technically they didn't ask if I had an older brother who was a JD Greaser in Tulsa and my bond with my brother is much stronger than anything, knowing the Edweirdo is going to try and force decisions on me without even consulting me as he will probably think Steve and all my Greaser friends are a bad influence on me.

If he thinks I am just going to choose him over my brother who has been there for me my whole life when I have barely known him for a year, he is sadly mistaking because I will always choose Steve, besides he is too controlling anyway.

I drove into the school parking lot, already wanting this day over, knowing Steve was going to be at Uncle Charlie's house when I got out of school and if I wasn't trying to keep such a low profile, I would probably have skipped school and prepared a welcoming dinner for him as he loves my cooking though probably has much more to do with my brother not being able to even boil water, but that is so Steve, but though he can't cook to save his life, he could take apart and rebuild cars with his eyes closed.

Steve had taught me all about cars before I moved to Forks, not wanting me to get trapped and not knowing about the basics of fixing a car, but when I met Edward, he just had his sister, Rosalie do it for me, not trusting my judgement even though I had told him I learned how to take care of a car long before I even had a license.

His sister who despises me, had even believed I was telling the truth after testing me all about cars while Edward would just mock and laugh at me and his own sister had even told me that I shouldn't let anyone treat me like that even her own brother, saying if she was treated that way, she would be looking for a new boyfriend and she was right, Edward and I aren't the right match which is why I refuse to be with him now though is delusional, still believing we are together.

I was glad to be leaving for Tulsa which I haven't told him as I know he would just follow me, despite the sun that we have in Oklahoma, but I just know that this isn't going to end well as he has claimed me as his property even when since day one, I had wanted nothing to do with him, but he was like a tiny bug that wouldn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hated school and wanted to skip to hang out with Paul until my brother arrived, but the last thing I needed was a fight to break out and the last thing I need is the Cullen's trying to make an excuse that I am being held against my will by Paul Lahote, but Paul is the only one that treats me proper.

I headed into first period with my old greaser look that I have been lacking since living in Forks and realized just how much Control that the Cullen's had on me that not even Steve had and glad to be going back home, wearing my famous leather jacket that once belonged to Steve and smelled like smoke and my new black combat boots, catching a few surprise glances with the way I was dressed and it was sure to piss off Alice which is always fun.

I passed Alice on my way to class and saw her give me a look of disapproval because of my attire, but I don't give a shit what she thinks of me, I am my own person and I will act how I want, talk how I want, and dress how I want, and she can lay out clothes for me all she wants, but that doesn't mean I will wear them.

I saw Edward heading towards me with that look of disapproval on his face; oh great, here comes the lecture that I am just dying to here,...not!

I would rather rot in jail which has happened on more than one occasion than listen to him lecture me about what he thinks is best for me without even asking me.

"Love ( I seriously hate the pet name for me, it makes me want to vomit), what on earth are you wearing? Those clothes are not appropriate for such a lady to be wearing, I thought I had Alice lay out clothes that I deemed appropriate for you this morning? Come, Alice saw what you were wearing and I had her bring in some clothes for you to change in that are more appropriate, you look like a common criminal," Edward said with no idea that he just insulted my entire lifestyle as a greaser that I am and I am not putting up with it anymore.

"No offense Edward, but you are not my father and you do not get to tell me what to do. This is actually the real me and you will learn soon enough this is how I dressed growing up. Don't you dare talk down to me like I am some immature child that can't make decisions for herself. God, I am going to be so glad when tomorrow gets here," I said, realizing the slip up and that I almost told him that I am moving back to Tulsa and glad I never told him where I was from or he would probably follow me to Oklahoma and I seriously don't want a seventeen year old vampire virgin following me because he doesn't get his way.

"Bella! Stop this behavior at once, you will change in the clothes Alice brought you even if she or I have to change you ourselves than you and I are going to have a long talk about your behavior and disobedience," Edward said, scolding me like a misbehaved child that only made my temper worse; only Steve is allowed to scold me like that and he is not my brother.

"Edward, you are not my father or my brother, so you don't get to talk to me like that. If you even think about forcing me out of my clothes and into your opinion of appropriate clothes, I will scream rape to the school and to my brother who I never told you about, and trust me, you don't want to mess with Steve, he is quite protective. Don't be judging something you know nothing about," I said, threatening him and catching him by surprise as I have never talked to him that way before, always letting him have his way.

"Bella, don't be stupid, you don't have a brother and if you did, I would know as Alice would have seen it and I had your records checked, you are the only child of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan, now do as you're told, the man has spoken and my word is final," Edward said, trying to be firm, but there is nothing that he can do to me that I am scared of, I am a fourteen year old greaser girl who has no intention of being controlled.

"Edward, bite me because like I said you are not my father and let me tell you a secret, Swan isn't my biological name, I had it changed after I moved in with Charlie and I am not going to tell you my real last name as I don't want you to know where I live, but Charlie is my uncle and I had lived with a single father and an older brother who raised me, so fuck you very much, Dickward," I told him, catching the eyes of some of my classmates as my greaser side was coming out and saw Angela smirk, knowing that I have been holding, that in for so long.

Edward shook his head in disapproval at me and went to grab my arm, probably to force his clothes on me though I have no intention of wearing his approved clothes when I can choose for myself, we aren't even together anymore, I broke up with him over a month ago and he doesn't even understand the concept of a break-up, but pulled back from his hand, knowing he couldn't use his vampire abilities while at school.

I saw a look that almost looked like he was going to lose his temper with me as he gripped my arm and could feel the tightness and using a protection spell to keep me from being injured that would have Steve proud, though isn't take away his anger from not practicing, as he was still going to be pissed at me for that.

"Edward, let go, you don't get a say in what I do anymore. We broke up, remember? The concept of a break-up is that you don't get a say in my choices and neither does your sister, you were too controlling and my brother is going to have a few choice words for you when he gets to Forks," I said, waiting for him to take his hand off of me and was still going to bruise, despite my protection spell and wonder if I should call Paul and say that Edward is getting too controlling, asking him to come get me.

"Well it's no wonder with your behavior and your crude language, makes sense now, you didn't have the proper training of being a wife with having no mother, but no need to worry, Alice will take care of that for sure and I think you should move in for your training and we will be getting married in August, I think," Edward said, not listening to a word I said that we were no longer together, forcing me to follow along with him as he wouldn't let go of my arm, wanting to take a shower to wash off his scum germs.

"Edward, I am not marrying you! I am too young and don't talk about my family like that, my father did the best that he could after my mother passed, just because we didn't have money like your family, doesn't mean we deserve your cruel remarks! He works just as hard as anyone with raising two kids, and it isn't his fault that I kept skipping school with my best friend and had to go live with Uncle Charlie, and I'm a little bit younger than what I told you so you would need my father permission even if I wanted to get married that not even the finest lawyer can change and there is just one thing else: I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED," I said, practically screaming at him and causing him to let me go, and finally got to walk away and away from him.

I went to class and sat as far away from Edward as possible who just kept staring at me which was a little creepy like him going into my bedroom while I am sleeping at night just to stare at me, having no respect for a girl's right for privacy and like having my privacy and why I placed a spell on Uncle Charlie's house that Edward or his family could not enter without permission each time, making me feel more comfortable while sleeping at night and Edward has yet to figure out why he can't enter unless I give consent.

Alice came up to me, fuming," How dare you talk to my brother like that! He is just doing what he thinks is best for you and why are you wearing those cheap clothes? I laid out some nicer clothes for you," Alice said, getting in my face, too close for comfort and if I didn't know I would break my hand, I would have punched her already and I have wanted to do it many times before.

"I am wearing what I want to wear, Alice and it is not up to you or your brother to decide that for me. I have a brain and can make up my own mind on what I think is best for me and I broke up with him over a month ago and he lost any right in deciding for me, especially with how controlling he is.

I am a person not some slave he can bark orders at. He really needs to get his ass out of the early twentieth century, I'm not that kind of girl. I will do what I want, say what I want, dress in what I want, whenever I want! Got it, so leave me the fuck alone, Alice," I said through gritted teeth and she looked at me shocked before going to sit with Edward and faking hurt, but I wasn't stupid and I know she has some motive with being friends with me and just because she sees me wearing something that she likes on me, doesn't mean I like or even feel comfortable in it.

"Well darling, someone finally grew a backbone," I heard Jasper say next to me, but I didn't mind as he never tried to change or control me, making me something that I am not and surprised that he isn't sitting with Edward and Alice who were talking quietly to themselves and occasionally throwing glances my way.

"No offense to your girl, but she was getting too obsessive about what I wear and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Besides, I promised my brother I would lay low and yes before you ask, I do have an older brother, a much older brother that your brother thinks he has a right to criticize and insult and he is lucky I couldn't punch him without breaking my arm or I would have don't it long ago, he is much too controlling," I whispered to him and saw him chuckle which only angered Edward more that I was letting Jasper talk to me without cursing him out or just having him near me, but could care less what he thinks, he has no hold on me.

"It's alright, darling, I take no offense to your statement, you have every right to be upset, and I knew you weren't Charlie's daughter as his daughter is in a boarding school in London on a scholarship and her name is not even Isabella Swan.

It is obvious you were related to Charlie as you have some looks in you though didn't know exactly where from, probably a niece or something so I don't doubt you have a older brother, and Emmett and I apologize on Edward's behalf for his behavior as he probably won't do it himself, he had no right to insult your family. I can get Emmett to punch him for you if you want, darling," Jasper said and got a laugh out of me as the bell rang.

"I will leave that up to him to decide, but just so you know, Steve is not going to be happy with how they were treating me, and if you think my angry temper is scary, I have nothing on my brother who loves getting into fights for fun, though I love them myself, so he is going to have a few words with you all soon, so be warned and promise me you won't let Edward hurt my brother, he really is all I have," I begged of Jasper who saw just a young girl and probably realized I was much younger than I led them to believe.

"Belle, if there is anything I can do and there isn't much, I can at least promise you that, no harm will come to your brother, not as long as I am alive, I promise," Jasper said, with a look of sincerity that I knew he wouldn't break and know there was something about Jasper that I could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

The damn day just kept dragging on and it was only halfway done as the bell rang for lunch, though lunch is the last place I want to be and was just going to skip and ride home and see if Steve got there yet before coming back to school; and have to come back to school and endure Edward's demands of me, I should probably just skip the rest of day and go see Paul.

My plans were halted when Alice came towards me as I was about to head to the parking lot, towards my car with Edward not far behind, "Where are you going, Bella, lunch is this way and why are you still wearing that dreadful outfit," Alice said, reaching for my hand and attempting to drag me towards the one person I wanted nothing to do with, pushing me towards her brother, when all I wanted was my brother.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm not going to lunch, I have some things I have to take care of that I won't have time for later," I said, pulling out of my grasp and getting ready to take out my key from my pocket as I started pulling my coat on, when a white hand grabbed me roughly and little too forcefully; Edward is obviously looking for a death wish, my brother is always looking for a good fight and he is just giving him an excuse.

"Nonsense Bella, it's lunchtime, I will go with you after school. Come on, they're serving fruit bowls in the Cafeteria, I'll buy you one," he said, pulling me towards the Cafeteria, not hearing a fucking word I said that I didn't have time to go after school and who in the hell did he think he is, treating me this way and giving out commands as if I was nothing more than his pet which was why I was glad to be going home with Steve once I graduate, but I was going to miss Paul.

"No Edward, I am not eating a fucking fruit bowl, I have to do some things at home before my guests arrive and you are not invited. I don't need a fucking escort and it isn't your place to decide for me; you're not my father or my brother so fuck off," I told him with many classmates watching in awe as I stood my own ground with him before walking off with him following close behind.

"Alice didn't see any guests coming so stop this nonsense and this behavior, you don't have a brother, Bella love," he said, acting as he knows everything about me when in reality I have more secrets than all of them put together and will be in for a surprise when he realizes that I have been arrested and have a criminal record, but all greasers have some kind of record which was something Steve taught me early on in life and the only reason Alice hasn't seen anything is because I wasn't letting her, but I wasn't ready to let that secret out yet.

"You don't know everything, Edward! Stop telling me I don't have an fucking older brother because I think I know if I have a brother better than you, seeing as I fucking grew up with him, dick," I said and Alice gasped in horror from my language.

Who gives a shit, I was a greaser and greasers swear, it's in our title as I walked out and headed towards my car, getting in, pulling out of the parking lot though I'm sure they were going to follow me.

I pulled into the front of my house and going to unlock the front door, hoping he got here already, "Steve, are you here yet," I yelled out, but was only met with silence. Damn, he hasn't gotten here yet, I was hoping to see him before I had to go back to school and deal with Edward, I really didn't want to deal with him though if I had skipped and went to La Push to hang out with Paul, I will have to deal with a older brother lecture of me staying in school, knowing that is why I had to leave Oklahoma and him to live with Uncle Charlie to begin with, but I still resent my brother for staying behind when he could have come with me.

Before I left Tulsa, Steve and I used to be so close until he started high school and starting to not want me around less and less, and I started to slowly drift away from my brother, and feeling unwanted which was why I even started hanging out with Angela Shephard and started skipping class with her, among other things.

I felt like that it was the only way I could get attention, even living with Uncle Charlie who hardly notices me unless I place a beer in front of him or realizes dinner hadn't been made, acting out seems to be the only way I can really get noticed in this family.

I just left to go back to school, wishing I hadn't had to, wanting to just go down to La Push to see Paul, though he was probably either in school himself or running patrol for Sam and I didn't want to see Jacob anytime soon and have him treat me like a delicate flower that I know I am not.

Greasers don't break or cry over a simple breakup, greasers are tough, and that is what I am, no matter how much Steve wishes I wasn't, as I pulled back into the school parking lot for school and seeing Angela waiting for me and having got me something from the Cafeteria for a quick bite before the bell rings for class that was about to go off any minute.

"Angela, you didn't have to wait for me," I said, gratefully to her as she handed me my sandwich that she had gotten me though I was also glad that she did, at least I wouldn't have to deal with bitchy Alice and emo Edward while she is around, but I also really like Angela as she is nothing like my friends from Tulsa and I am actually going to really miss her when I leave, but we promised to keep contact and she is coming down to visit in the summer before she starts college.

"It's nothing and I thought you would like some company so you don't have to deal with that Cullen boy," Angela said, smirking, knowing how I really felt about them and Edward still believes I am in love with him, but am just being difficult since he came back to Forks when I never officially took him back and wasn't going to, I do have pride and no one messes with a Randle and gets away with it, yet he still has no clue who had trashed his car on his first day back at school.

* * *

Angela and I walked to class together while I quickly ate my sandwich while getting looks from the other students, not like I cared much what others thought about me, anymore than I cared about what I wore and didn't matter how many times Alice tried to force her damn fashion opinions on me, I was never going to change my look and being away from Tulsa didn't change that, I was Izzy Randle and I don't let anyone tell me what I can do, except maybe my older brother and half the time, I don't even listen to him which only results in pissing him off.

We made it just as the late bell rang, earning scornful looks from the teacher which only made me want to burst out laughing, but decided against it as it was one less thing for Steve to be pissed about and I promised my brother that I wouldn't cause much trouble while living with Uncle Charlie and Steve has always been much more of a father to me than my own old man, having basically been left us on our own when he hadn't been beating us and why Steve sent me away, wanting to protect me.

I deliberately sat between Angela and Jessica so Edward couldn't sit next to me just so he could give me another one of his boring lectures about how unladylike my behavior was, I was from Tulsa and a Greaser and that is exactly how a lady acts down in Tulsa.

I sure do miss that place, and glad I could go back soon so I didn't have to put up with this dickhead any longer, but he was not happy about me not sitting next to him, acting like a kid that didn't get the new shiny toy he wanted for Christmas though you can't always get what you want and he sure as he hell isn't getting me as I was no one's prize or property and that is how I feel he treats me.

I wasn't paying attention much to what our teacher was saying, and paying much more attention to my cell phone, wanting it to vibrate that says that I got a text from my older brother, saying that he was either in Seattle or back at the house.

I don't care which as long as he texts me, but my brother has a very bad habit of not texting and that just drives me completely crazy when he won't answer his phone half the time, and it drives our friends crazy too, having missed them as much as I have missed my brother, but they are much more like family anyway.

I was so wrapped up in my phone and my thoughts, I hardly noticed that the bell rang until a white hand yanked my phone out of my hand, seeing Edward and watched as he pocketed it in his jacket, "What the fuck do you think you are doing, that is my phone and I am waiting for a call from my brother," I screamed at him and causing a scene, but I didn't care and let others know what kind of controlling jackass he really is.

In the beginning when I first met the Cullen's and I found out what they were, I honestly was just curious because I never came across those kind of vampires before and Steve never heard of cold- ones until I mentioned them in a e-mail though doubted he expected me to date one, but really just wanted to get close so I could learn more about their species.

Though the more time I spent with them, the more I realized the Cullen's weren't as nice as they seem as Edward and Alice slowly became more controlling in what I did, and it didn't matter if it was what I was wearing, or what I was eating, they felt the need to control it and I honestly was overjoyed when they left and would have been happy to never see them again, until Alice showed up and literally dragged me to Italy with her to save her poor depressed brother.

"Bella, don't be stupid, you don't have a brother and you shouldn't be using your phone at school, I watched you look at it for the whole period and you won't be talking to anyone soon and we still need to address this behavior and your inappropriate clothing.I am expecting you to be back in the clothes Alice had picked out this morning for you by the time school lets out or I won't be happy, and don't you want me to be happy, it will be your own fault if I decide to go back to Volturi," Edward said, trying to guilt me into doing what he wanted me to do.

He didn't even realize that I had pickpocketed him while he was busy lecturing me and had swiped my cell phone back that wasn't even his to take and how dare he try to fucking blame me for him wanting to kill himself, but as far as I care, he could go right ahead, it will make my life a whole lot more peaceful than having to always listen to him talk all the damn time.

"Don't you dare call me fucking stupid, Edward Cullen! I think I know more about having a brother better than you and just because I never told you about Steve, doesn't mean he doesn't exist, you just didn't deserve to know about him and don't forget that I never officially took your controlling ass back after you ditched me in the fucking woods and you better pray that Steve doesn't try to light your white ass on fire for that stunt you pulled. God, I can't fucking wait for him to get here and take me back home once I graduate," I said, though the last part was more to myself and didn't actually mean to say it out loud. Oops.

"You're leaving," he growled, grabbing my arm hard enough that was sure going to leaving bruises and pulling me back to him, looking angry as if I dared not ask his damn permission for making my own decisions about my own life and he had no say in my life and what I did anyway.

"You are not leaving me! I don't remember you asking me about this," he said while still having a hard grip on my arm that he was going to break if he didn't let go soon and damn near kicking myself for not keeping up with my magic studies like Steve had told me to, but without him around to remind me, I just kept forgetting.

"First, let go of my fucking arm, and secondly, you don't own me so stop treating me like I am your fucking property and need your damn consent to do what I want to do with my own life, it doesn't concern you or anybody else, this was planned out long before I even met you, and don't forget that we aren't even together anymore and I am not taking you back just so you can control me," I said to him, trying to be careful to not lose my temper on him and have a feeling that he just wasn't going to let me go so easily.

As soon as his grip loosened on my arm, I couldn't pull it away fast enough and got out of his sight, ready for this day just to be over, seeing my arm badly bruised where Edward had gripped it and was too noticeable for Steve not to see, and is going to demand to know what happened and as his little sister, I am going to be expected to tell him if I didn't want to be in trouble.

I always hated that I was expected to just follow his stupid rules he set when he couldn't even follow them himself, and the second I break them, he sends me away like nothing and though I love my brother, I secretly resent him for doing that to me over the years as if he never trusted me and that is what hurts more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

School was finally over and glad to be going home as I rushed out of school, wanting to see Steve again as I have missed him though part of me was still angry at him for sending me away like that even if he was only doing what he believed to be best for me and was the only thing the kept me from landing in Foster care, but didn't know that he was sending me right towards controlling cold-one vampires where one was obsessed with me and I wasn't even dating him anymore.

I was trying to avoid Edward and Alice as I rush towards my truck that Charlie had gotten for me when I first came to Forks, only to find Alice standing next to my truck, holding the clothes that I had ditched this morning and that I have no intention of putting on just because Edward and Alice want me to; I was not going to be someone that I wasn't which is exactly what they were trying to do to me and I wasn't going to go along with it quietly.

"What do you want Alice, I need to get home," I said, annoyed that she and Edward were both trying to keep me away from my brother who I haven't seen in almost over a year and all I wanted was to go home and spend some time with my big brother and wanted him to meet Paul who has become my new best friend and even knows about my witch status now as I told him, trusting him to keep it secret, knowing that he knows how to control his thoughts in wolf form and is much more of a friend to me than Jacob who only wants to control me as he is always trying to tell me what to do when he isn't my father and has no right trying to control me.

"Edward has told me that I need to make sure that you change or I was to do it for you. He also said that he wants you to come over after school so he can discuss how you acted today. What were you thinking wearing those cheap clothes to school like that? Don't you want to make my brother happy," Alice said, trying to manipulate me again and I wasn't having it this time, even if he flies all the way to Italy to kill himself because I won't listen and do as he says, but this isn't the 1900's anymore and he doesn't get to control what I do, I have my own mind and can speak for myself.

"Don't even try that on me, you are not going to fucking manipulate me to get me to do what you want me to do and I told you that I have company coming over who happens to be my brother who I haven't seen since I have come to Forks so no, I will not be coming over tonight and you can go ahead and pass that message along and as for the clothes, this is who I was and how I dressed before I came to live in Forks and wanted to try something different, and either accept or not, but nothing you say or do will change my mind and if you try to throw these clothes away and replace them for me, I will light your entire wardrobe on fire," I said before moving past her who was too shocked to speak and slamming the door to my truck and starting it up and pulling out, knowing that she had no intention of following me though I wouldn't put it pass Edward.

It took me less than ten minutes to get home because of all the traffic getting out of the school and also, I was in a serious bad mood because of Edward and Alice, and it was affecting my driving; I am just so tired of them thinking that they can control me and think that they have the right to tell me what I can eat or what I choose to wear, I am not believe in wearing designer clothes and refuse to wear any because I see no point in wearing a four hundred dollar pair of jeans when I can get a decent pair for under ten dollars, and despise them for always tossing their money around as though everyone must know they have money and basically telling me my clothes aren't good enough, and that used to bother me, but not anymore.

I noticed that Uncle Charlie wasn't home which is surprising so he either had gone to pick up Steve at the airport or he is still at work though he did tell me he was leaving early to go pick up Steve, but I wouldn't put it passed to him to still be at work as he has always been mostly a workaholic and he didn't come much with me living here with him and sometimes I wonder if he even knows I live here with him so I doubt he is going to be home more with Steve.

I had wanted to got to the airport with him when my brother came in, but Steve told me no that he didn't want me cutting school early just to pick him up, still telling me what to do and not sure how him staying here until I graduate high school in four months is going to work, but I am going to need to tell him about the Cullen's and how I haven't really been practicing my magic like he has told me too so I am in for a major scolding from him.

I decided to start dinner, making Steve's favorite pasta with homemade Alfredo pasta sauce that I learned to make from our grandmother when we were young and she tried to teach Steve too, but he is just clueless when it comes to kitchen and it was much safer for me to cook as I preferred to have a house to live in and not burned to the ground, I just hope there is still a house in Tulsa for me to go home to.

I managed to get all my homework finished up before working at finishing the task of making dinner for my favorite brother, though technically my only brother unless you count the gang who are like my brothers to me and just as protective but not as strict, while avoiding upstairs as I am just assuming Edward is upstairs waiting in my room which is just creepy even though I shut my window and locked it.

I don't have time to deal with him now, Steve is probably on his way home from the airport with Uncle Charlie now even though I have told him that we weren't together anymore, he keeps insisting that we were and we were to be married by graduation which is so not happening, besides I lied about my age to him, I'm actually fourteen but just had some credits that allowed me to graduate early so I can go home to Steve.

I heard a car pull up and jumped up in excitement from where I was cooking in the kitchen, only to be disappointed, it was just Edward. Damn it, when was he going to learn that I don't want to see him anywhere; he was nothing more than a controlling freak who wanted to say in everything I did and I take orders from no one, I even give Steve lip when he tells me what to do though that usually doesn't end well.

He better not break the locks to get in because I had no problem telling Uncle Charlie who broke the locks because I won't let him in and should respect my right to privacy in my own home and I don't get what has him so obsessed with me when any other girl will jump at the chance to date him, but it probably has more to do with he can hear every other girl's thoughts but no way I am getting back to better with him and Steve will skin me good if I did.

I sighed heavily that he was still knocking, "Edward, go home. I don't have time to deal with you today and don't even think about breaking the locks to my window or I will tell Charlie you did it and that you have been harassing me since you got back from Italy. So go home, I ain't gonna tell you again," I said, knowing he will hear with his stupid vampire hearing as I heard him start his car and drive away though I'm sure he will back tonight.

Not even ten minutes later, I heard another pull up and this time I knew it had to be Steve as I watched him get out of the car, looking the same since I last saw him and if it wasn't for the fact that I was cooking and had the stove on, I probably would have ran outside to greet him, but Uncle Charlie would mostly likely kill me if I was to accidentally start a fire because I was too excited and being careless and would probably never hear the end of it from my brother, after all those years of teasing him for his 'kitchen accidents'.

I heard the front door open as I turned off the stove, this time running into the living room and practically jumping on him, "Stevie, I missed you so much," I said, hugging him as I felt him chuckle, holding onto me tight as I suspect he has missed me as much as I have missed him as it just wasn't the same not having my brother around.

"I missed you too, munchkin, it hasn't been the same at the house without hearing your obnoxious voice and I do kinda miss your antics," Steve said softly into my bright flaming red hair, having let my natural come back and shocking both psychic wonders, aka: Edward and Alice when they saw my true color and demanding I dye it back to that dull brown color but refused them again and besides the only reason I even dyed it to begin with was because I was pissed Steve sent me away and knew how much he loved my red hair and wanted to get back at him.

All I remembered this past year, was being so angry at my brother for sending me away like that and claiming that I was never going to forgive him for it, but after being away from him for so long and realizing how much I really missed my brother being around as it was quiet without him, and I wasn't really angry at him for sending me to live with Uncle Charlie and had already forgave him and hope he forgave me as we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, but I was just happy to have my brother back and never wanted to leave him again.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt Steve pull away, looking down and watched as he suddenly got this angry look on his face and it took me a moment to realize what he was looking at that could get him so angry me, then realized he had saw the bruises that Edward left on my arm and could see where he gripped me.

Steve looked straight back up at me and gave me a look that dared me to lie to him, "Izzy belle, who did this to you," he said, saying my special nickname that he gave me when I was little to let me know he wasn't upset with me, knowing that I never liked him being upset with me.

I didn't really want to tell him what happened because Steve was going to be real upset with me for what I did even if I was just using Edward at the time to get information, I didn't want him upset, I always hated it when he got upset or disappointed in me.

I felt him pull me over to the couch and sat down and pushing me to sit next to me as I leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around me to give me some comfort like he always does when he knows I am distressed about something.

"Start talking, who do I need to kill," he asked me, trying to lighten the mood which I couldn't help but smile as even being away from him for so long hasn't stopped him from being super protective of me and is going to go into over-protective big brother mode when I tell him everything that has happened since I have been away from him.

Ok, remember how I told you about the research I was doing about the cold-ones when I first moved here," I asked him, looking up as he nodded his head and urging me to continue as I was being hesitant, but I knew he was going to be super pissed and disappointed in me as I continued.

"I wasn't exactly being honest when I told you I was researching cold-one's. There was a group of cold-ones at my school the first day, but had gold eyes instead of the red from drinking animal blood. One of them took a interest in me because he was a mind reader and found it interesting he couldn't read mine which is because I'm a witch, not like I ever told him, only Paul knows," I said, babbling and looking up at him, trying to see if he was angry yet.

I couldn't see some upset as his nostrils flared some as he gave me a look that told me to continue, knowing I wasn't finished with my story and know I was going to hear it for sure for not telling him the cold- ones have been in my school since I first started and never bothered to tell him, though in my defense, I was still upset that he sent me away.

"We never knew that cold-ones existing so wanted to do some research on them, so let them get close to me since the youngest had taken a interest in me and claims that I was mate, despite having always made clear that I wanted nothing more than friendship, but always tried to push more on me. I actually didn't like him that much, he was actually kind of boring and hung out with his older brothers more than I did him, all he wanted to do was play a lullaby to me," I said, hoping to get a laugh from my brother, not getting a laugh though almost managed to get a smirk from him which meant he wasn't too angry with me.

"They called themselves vegetarians because they drank animal blood, but they are nothing like the vampires we are familiar with, they don't burn in the sun, they sparkle like a fucking disco ball, and you can't kill them with a stake, you have to rip the pieces apart and set them on fire or they will put themselves back together, I think they are more dangerous than our original vampires," I told him and this time got a smirk as he couldn't keep his straight stern face any longer.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that they don't burn in the sun, but sparkle like fucking gay fairies, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of in my life! No wonder we never heard of these gay vampires before, they are probably too mortified to reveal themselves to witches. Alright, that explains why you had allowed them to get close to you, that still doesn't explain why you have bruises on your arms or why you didn't heal yourself, have you not been practicing," he asked me as I gave him a look and he knew I hadn't been practicing.

"That's real great, Izzy, but it stops now because we are going to catch you up to your age level. Now get back to how you got bruises on your arms so I can go kill someone," he told me, getting protective though still heard the anger in his voice, letting me know he hasn't forgiven me completely yet, but sure he will give me a punishment of some sort and then he will forgive me, he always forgives me.

"I'm getting to that, Stevie. So they had been real kind and nice to me, but with the exception of a few of them, they all turned sour real quick and that was when they started becoming controlling in what I did, what I ate, even what I wore at times, especially Alice, Edward's sister who was obsessive about what I wore.

I don't even know why I let them control me, maybe that is what Dad did and was just used to be treating that way. When they started to making decisions for me like I was some child that didn't have a brain of my own, that was when my Greaser side started showing and claimed I needed to act like a lady to be the perfect wife for Edward, who is demanding that I have to marry," I told him and could tell that he was disgusted as he pulled his arm away from me and jumped off the couch and starting pacing.

I knew this look and his anger wasn't so much at me as at the way that they treated me this last year and was about to rant as there was nothing for him to punch because if it weren't for the fact that Uncle Charlie wouldn't like a broken lamp or a hole in a wall, he would have done that by now and surprised my brother managed to show some restraint.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people, vampires or not! You're fourteen years old, Dad may be a complete dick and a drunk, but there is no way that he is going to let you get married at fourteen, especially not to this fairy fuck," he ranted, not really at me as he paced in anger as I didn't respond and just let him get it out of his system.

He relaxed some as I watched the fire leave his eyes, "It's ok Stevie, I don't want to get married, so you don't have to worry about that anytime soon," I said who just looked at me with annoyance as not all the anger was out of his system yet.

He finally sat down again, calm enough for me to continue his story as he pulled me close as he was feeling the need to be protective, allowing me to continue, "After I realized their plan to make me into a perfect wife for Edward who was nothing but a dull, I starting to pull away from them, not wanting any part of their plan to make me a wife for Edward, I have my whole life to get married, why would I start now, especially to someone who thinks composing music and playing chess is a good time, I think I would have to kill myself," I said, leaning against his chest as I felt him actually laugh at that.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you married to a vampire that sounds like he really needs to get laid, bad. I don't think he actually has the balls to handle you as a wife, you are much too hyper for your own good. I honestly don't know how I survived fourteen years of you," he teased, giving me a smirk so I knew he was only joking as I smacked his chest.

"Stevie! I'm not that bad, I just get slightly hyper at times but there really isn't anything to do in this boring town or Tulsa and I just get bored sometimes, I really need a fucking hobby, but you were the one that said I take after Mom in that and that she was actually worse than me," I whined, giving him a mock glare with my puppy eyes that had him rolling his eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake telling you that story, I knew you were going to use it against me one of these days which is totally unfair. I'm your big brother, and as my little sister, your not supposed to use what I tell you against me," he teased me, pulled me onto his lap like he did when I was little though was small enough even with the age potion that made me look older, to fit in his lap.

I leaned against his chest and pulling up close to him as I felt him wrap his one arm around me while rubbing my back that made me drowsy and wanting to go to sleep, forgetting that we still had dinner on the stove and wanting to just finish this up already so he could give me my punishment so we could have the dinner I made for us.

"I'm sorry, Stevie. I should of told you, but was just mad that you abandoned me," I said in his chest and though it was muffled, I knew he could still hear me as he rocked me, comforting me to let me know he wasn't angry at me though sure he was still cross with me.

"Oh Izzy belle, I never wanted you to think I abandoned you, that was never my intention. I would never abandon my baby, I may be upset that you lied to me, but I will never leave you and as soon as you graduate, we are packing you up and going home. The boys have sure missed you, especially a certain someone," he said, letting a knowing laugh.

Johnny. Growing up, Johnny and I were always the closest, maybe because we understand each other the most and was my best friend and we are always together, following Dallas around when I wasn't being my brother's shadow though I think Steve is starting to realize the true reasons behind some of my behavior and I never even had to tell him, he just knew.

"Tell me the rest of the story, Izzy belle. It's okay, I promise not to interrupt anymore or have anymore rages," he chuckles as I smiles up at him from his lap as I doubted that because he has never been known to keep in temper in check, but he wouldn't be Steve and all these years, not once has Steve ever lashed out at me like our father though Steve took most of hit for me over the years, believing it was his responsibility to keep me safe.

"So after a incident where I cut myself on a birthday present at a birthday party I didn't want which consisted only just them, it was like they didn't want me to have friends on my own. I was forced to go to this party when I just wanted a sleepover with some of my friends where Edward believed Jasper was going to attack me though I believe he would have been fine, if he didn't throw me into a table of ceramic plates and slicing my whole arm practically.

That was when they though it was best to leave me for my own good, and didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye when they called me their family though I was actually overjoyed at them leaving. Edward dumped me in the fucking woods, saying I wasn't good enough for him before leaving me there and had to find my own way home.

I would have been glad to never see them again, but Alice showed up suddenly saying that he was going to kill himself and I had to stop him, despite telling her that I could care less and that was his decision and forced me in the car to Italy to see the Volturi, but of course they knew who I was and kept a shield around to keep the mind raper from finding out the truth," I said before looking up at Steve to see if he wanted me to continue or he needed a breather, but just urged me on.

"Since we have a treaty with the treaty, they knew I was safe but went along with my act that I was human as I didn't want the psychic wonders knowing what I was. We came back to Forks and I would have been glad to never see him again as I already have the information I needed, but moved back and started claiming his love and that we were to be married, like I didn't even have a choice.

I wasn't being so compliant to him as I was before, not longer wanting to play this game anymore and that was when he started grabbing me more physically which happened today, when I tried to walk away from him in the hallways, he thinks he can just grab me whenever he wants and that is when I told him to go fuck himself in front of half the school so eight percent change the school might call for that," I told him and see he was still with me or if his anger had taken over yet.

"If the school calls complaining about you telling your fake ex to fuck himself, then I am going to ask them where they were when this boy is grabbing you against your will that is leaving bruises up and down your body," he said, clearly annoyed by the school for allowing me to be treated this way.

"They've seen it, but teachers have looked the other way because the Cullen's are well-respected in Forks and I am just a Greaser girl from Tulsa, Oklahoma. They're not going to stop him, he would just pay them to keep their mouths shut," I told them which annoyed him.

"Great. Well, since the school won't stop them from harassing you, I will. Don't worry Izzy belle, big brother is her and is not going to let anyone get away with treating you like that. You are perfect just the way you are, and don't ever forget that," he told me before kissing the top of my head and wonder if I should mention Jacob but thought better at it, one thing at a time and don't think Steve can deal with any more tonight because there is only so much that even my brother can handle in one night, I save that for tomorrow.


End file.
